Spider-Man : Early years
by velocitus2312
Summary: As Peter Parker is barely experienced as Spiderman, this story is about his first encounters with his Rouge's gallery. Expect sinister six and other exciting villain encounters. Moreover his early years and relationships.
1. Electric Boogaloo

DISCLAIMER: i do not own Spiderman or any character in this story. Marvel does.

**So here we go this is my first ever fanfic. (please go easy on me) This is based on insomniac's Spiderman (the ps4 game) , which released last year. I've been playing it a lot. The key points of the whole story will be based off the little tidbids of Peter's past given by the game . And most of the non canon stuff is original. Since this focuses on the origins you don't need to have played the game in order to enjoy the story. So here we go.***

**Chapter 1: Electric Boogaloo**

lt was fine day at Manhattan, New york for everyone. Except ofcourse Peter Parker, a young freelance photographer and aspiring scientist. He was already late on his way to the Daily Bugle to deliver the photos of everyone's favourite webslinger. He couldn't believe the traffic was so slow , but then again this was Manhattan , what did he expect?

"Yeah , how much time till we get there ?" asked Peter to the cabbie.

"By the looks of it , atleast half an hour."

"Half an hour?! I don't have that much time!" Peter said frustrated.

"You know what... here take this " he handed the cabbie a 10 dollar note and proceeded to get out of the cab and to the sidewalk.

"But how're you gonna reach there by foot , kid?"asked the cabbie

"Who says I'm going on foot?"he smirked and headed towards the nearest apartment .

As he reached the back of an apartment , he took off his bag and kept it down to the ground, then glancing around to make sure no one was watching.

"Okay the coast is clear. Now where did i keep the extra one..." he searched through his bag untill he got it. He pulled it out. And there it was in all its glory. A red mask covered with a web pattern around it and two eye pieces attached to its front.

"Time to speed things up a little bit." he put on the mask and gor his backpack back on his shoulders. He was sure no one will suspect anything. Even though Spider-Man was just wearing the mask and had denim and a shirt below, it still counted as Spider-Man right?

It was almost noon amd he had to reach the bugle by 12:15 sharp or else J.Jonah Jameson won't let him submit his photos. A man of punctuality himself, Parker didn't want to disappoint him.

"Here we go!"

He started off by running to the top of the building and perching down at the edge of the roof. It was 12:05 as per the AI in his mask. "Okay 600 meters , right ? Guess I'll have to do the thing extra fast this time". He checked his web shooters to make sure he wouldn't face any problems.

And he lept off the building. It felt good , jumping off buildings without a care in the world. At the last moment he pulled his right hand up and shot a long web up to the roof of the building parallel to the one he just jumped off and grabbed it tightly and thus began the swing. He continued to swerve here and there zipping and swinging through the city. At times he would leave the web at the lowest point of his swing just to gain more momentum and shoot another form the bottom.He picked up many tricks from over an year of web swinging . All he knew that he was never going to get tired of this.

"Now what's the tim-" he glanced at the mask AI , it was 12:13 and he was just a few meters away from the Bugle .

"Gotta hurry , gotta hurry!"

By 12:14 he was on the rooftop of the Daily Bugle , taking off the mask and catching his breath. He glanced around to find the roof entrance and entered it to go get to Jonah's office which was obviously on top floor.

\--

"Crap , crap ... Mega crap" Jonah said putting down Peter's photos, almost throwing them around.

"But look at those! Those are high quality and perfect angle photos ! I bet you any other photographer won't have pictures of Spider-Man better than these!" Parker protested. It was true though , anyone wouldn't take bad pictures of themselves right? And this Jonah didn't know.

Jameson glared at Peter with a frown. He had to admit the pictures were good but he didn't give crap about appreciating the kid. All he wanted was the pictures , at the right _price._

"I'll give you 200 as usual Parker"

"But there are more pi-"

"No buts , Parker , you hear me? You take it or you leave it." Jameson said with a smug look on his face

Peter had no choice. He needed the money for his rent, "personal" projects and other stuff. Even though it meant settling for Jameson's bargain.

"Alright"

And he was out of there.

\--

Peter crashed at the couch in his uncle's house back in queens. He was too damned tired to do anything. College funds, loans , future plans , jobs, were running through his mind. He was almost 17 now and already too self conscious about his future. It had been just a year and half since he got his powers. He had been protecting the city as spider-man ever since his uncle Ben died. If it wasn't for May he would've lost his sanity. Being so broken after Ben's death, Peter had sworn to become the man his uncle wanted him to be . A responsible one.

He thought about his time with Ben while he rested. All the time they spent together , all the fun they had. He hoped things would've turned out different but fate had something else planned for him .

The house was as always a reminder of Ben amd his likeness. A decent house to say the least. Simple amd efficient .

Peter got off the couch amd turned on the box of a tv in the living room. He kept switching the channels untill something caught his eye. A news channel was reporting live from Times square.

"And here we have something breaking down at times square , let's see" the anchor said as the screen shifted off to a reporter in Times square.

"...as you can see here this unidentified man is literally absorbing electricity and sparks from the screens here.." the camera shifted to a man probably in his thirties and bald , dressed in a green leather jacket and yellow t shirt was absorbing yellow electric energy from all the large screens in Times square.

"It seems as if he's enjoying it!" the man apparently had an evil grin on his face as he absorbed the energy all around him.

" oh no ..oh no...!". The screen went static and returned to the anchors.

"It seems as if we're dealing with a super natural entity here. New reports are coming that the cops are not able to suppress the suspect. Unless ofcourse the alleged "webbed hero" of Manhattan shows up , I'm afraid we have any chances" the anchor said.

"We have the Avengers don't we , Nick?"said his co anchor to him.

"The Avengers aren't always free, you know ..."

Peter turned the tv off. Thoughts running like lightning in his head . This was the first time a real super powered threat had shown up in Manhattan. He wasn't sure if he should take this , maybe he wasn't ready? Maybe wait for the avengers? Maybe the cops will handle it?

All this seemed impossible.He had to go and face this threat. The media wasn't trusting him , maybe this was the time he showed them what he could do.

Suddenly the phone in the living room rang. It was MJ's number. "Oh no , how did i forget?! Is it saturday?!" Peter realised his second date with MJ was this evening . If he bailed out on her it would not leave a lasting impression on her that was for sure. It had been only a week since their first date in the restaurant, Nothing fancy but MJ didn't mind it .

He had to make a choice.

\--

"Hey Pikachu! You done with stealing New York's electricity ?"

Spider-man had arrived at the scene , landing at the centre of Times square, with the lightning man just a few feet away from him practically floating above the ground with lightning shooting from his arms. Helicopters were flying in distance but didn't seem to do any damage to the man. Probably media helos , peter thought.

"Just what i needed !! Killing you will be my first step to ruling this city , spider creep! I was almost getting bored here " the man said blasting am abandoned cop car with his lightning.

"Electricity huh? Good thing i brought these then ."he showed his hands up. he was wearing orange coloured electrians rubber gloves instead of his regular ones , with the web shooters strapped over them.

"Pathetic! You think those can save you from me?!" the man blasted another lightning bolt , but this time towards Spidey. He rolled out of the way just as it was about to hit .

"Didn't your mom tell you , not to play with electricity?"spidey said brushing off dist from his suit after the blast .

"YOU TALK TOO MUCH!" the man blasted out another two bolts off his hands . Spidey shot a web to a nearby building and easily dodged the attack , now sticking to a window of the building.

"You're not electrocuting me tonight , Pikachu?" spidey said as he started to swing towards the man.

"MY NAME IS ELECTRO!"he blasts off amother bolt as spidey swings towards him, but he dodges the bolt mid air by letting go of the web and now flying towards the right of "electro".

"Okay electro! My name is Spider-Man"he said as he launched another web , now towards electro and it sticks to his chest.

"Wha-" Electro didn't get to complete his word as Spider-man came at him with the help of the web to his chest and threw punch on his face , and another one this time to the right, then a kick to the guts and finally shooting a web to a nearby screen and with the support of it , web kicking electro off balance. Electro's lightning stopped all of a sudden and he was thrown away to the ground.

"Good thing i had these gloves on." he thought otherwise he would've been toast. Electro started to get up as lightning amd sparks returned to surround his body.

"Oh hell no!" as Spidey exclaimed Electro got back up afaun floating with electricity around him.

"Looks like i still have some charge left eh, bug?!" he said , now rushing towards spidey quickly with his fists charged with electricity.

Thanks to the spidey sense , he dodged in time and shot a web to a nearby screen board and got stuck on it.

"You insect!" electro said looking up to Spider-Man at the screen . His face went all evil grin now.

"What? Something funny on my face , Pikachu?" Spidey said . "oh shi-"he realised he was on a huge LED screen from which electro had previously absorbed energy from. But the problem was the screen was still working! That meant it had charge in it.

With a hand gesture electro started absorbing the charge from the huge LED screen, managing to electrocute spidey as well. Spiderman fell off the screen , totally startled and well "shocked".

"How do you like that eh?" Electro said with an evil grin on his face

Peter couldn't get up right then. He observed his surroundings to see if anything could help . Electro started charging up another thunderbolt in his hand . Spidey realised electro was just floating a few feet away from a metal hydro pump. He got back up on his feet.

"You still got life in you huh? Well iits about to end NOW!" He launched another thunder bolt at Spiderman . But just as it was about to reach him Spiderman shot both of his web shooter at the metal water pressure hose and pulled , ripping it off from the curb . Water came out rushing from the now freshly created hole and drenched electro. As expected electro got a taste of his own powers when the water hit him , electrocuting him all over. Water and electricity don't make a great pair. _Basic science ,_ peter thought.

"AAAARGH!" he screamed untill all of his electric energy faded off and he was passed out on the curb of the street.

"Phew! Now that was exciting! " Spidey sighed. "Its okay now ! Everyone ! Its safe here!" people started appearing . All of a sudden they were cheering for Spiderman on his victory.

"YOU GO SPIDEY! WHOO!"

"Whoo! Spider-Man! You saved us!"

"SPIDER MAN ! SPIDER MAN! SPIDER MAN!"

He couldn't believe it . Finally , he was getting praise for his work. The cops joined in the cheering too. After a while everyone was settled down. Cops said they will handle stuff from there on as they put the still knocked out electro in heavy duty van. He saw

"Oh the satisfaction of seeing criminals going away with the cops... Speaking of satisfaction. Aaaand I'm already 20 minutes late!" And Peter web swinged his way to his home.

\--

"So did you see that spider guy fighting off against that electric guy?"

It turned out MJ didn't even mind that much about peter showing up late. She didn't know his secret , _yet. _Peter was thankful things were going smoothly.They were at a mall in queens drinking some smoothies in the food court. Peter was , as usual , dressed in his green shirt and chinos. MJ on the other had was looking more than ready for a great date with a beautiful red dress on.

"Unfortunately no" Peter said grinning at her , and took a sip of his smoothie. "My cab was on the way here when that started off. Was it that good?"

"You should've seen it pete! At a point i thought he was gonna lose , when he got electrocuted with the billboard. But turned out he knew some science, like you." she laughed and peter laughed with her.

"Anyway I'm going to do an article about it in the school newspaper. And it seems as if most people are beginning to trust him. Honestly , the guy is only doing good . Right , peter?"

"Yeah , yeah , totally good stuff." He clearly wasn't interested in Spiderman at the moment.

**So that was the first chapter in my 10 part fan fiction about Insomniac's Spider-Man's origins. If you liked it or have any criticism please let me know by giving a review and I'll try to respond to you. ****Peace out and have good day.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Get over here

**So sorry for the delay of the second chapter. I was kind of busy. But here i am now , presenting to you the second chapter of this (more or less ) amazing fanfiction. This time I'm doing Scorpion so , here we go.***

Chapter- 2 Get over here

The final bell of school rang. Peter Parker , our favourite amateur scientist/ photographer burst out of the classroom , clearly in a hurry. As he ran through the corridor , in a hurry to get out of the place , he felt a hand grabbing his shoulder putting him to a stop.

It was Flash Thompson. The biggest jerk in Midtown high, with his smug look, blonde crew cut, and jock physique. Peter knew Flash wasn't always this angsty bully, but was too insecure to show his good side.

"H-hey Flash! How's it going?"said Peter looking back as Flash continued grabbing his shoulder.

"Parker! You look like you're in a hurry? Is it that red hea-" Peter shushed him and whispered. "Flash, can we not talk abou-"

"About what? You getting a girlfriend?"he gave Peter a smug grin . Peter just hated that.

"We're not-" Peter considered his choice of words . " It's not that serious right now"

"Oh c'mon Parker , everyone knows you've had a crush on her since 4th grade." And that came out too loudly out of Flash's big mouth.

People were staring at them now , and occasional compliments like, "Pervert..." "What a wierdo..." "Nerd.." were all audible to Peter. "Great , just what I needed" Peter thought.

"Look Flash-"

"Sorry Parker ," he let go of his shoulder

"I shouldn't have said that out loud. But here's the thing. I know where you're going after school ." he said in a low voice.

Peter gulped. Did Flash knew all along? Why was he hiding it? Was he going to reveal his big secret.

" I know you go to the Bugle office for the Spider-Man photos. You know , like it wasn't that hard. There's your name on literally every spidey photo in the paper."

"Phew..." Peter thought and sighed . He put his hand on the back of his head, trying to look like he got caught.

"Oh no... you sure caught me Flash..."

"There was nothing to catch Parker. Here's the deal. Now see, I ... well ... idolize Spider-Man , kind of. And i thought that he lets you take his pictures , so you two might be friends?"

Peter thought about what Flash had just said. Flash admired Spider-Man? That was quite a revelation for Peter. He thought this might be a good opportunity to knock some sense into Flash.

"Yeah we're good friends.. But why exactly are you asking me this flash?"

"The thing is I want to meet him. Since that "Electro" incident took place two months ago , I seriously wanted to see him upclose. So would ya mind asking him if I could just meet him for once? I promise it won't take long."

"uhm... Sure Flash. I'll ask him" and he already did. Peter wasn't going to miss a chance of seeing Flash all humbled and respectful. Even though he was acting like that right there.

"Thanks Parker." he had grateful look on his face. "Now before anyone thinks we're friends or something..." Flash pushed Peter subtlety , and backed away. "Get outta here , Parker!"

Peter regret his choice but at the same time was quite happy. If only Flash knew his idol was in front of him . Peter smiled.

" Sure Flash." And headed out of the building.

Peter was walking to the office of the daily bugle this time. He thought people would be suspicious if they saw Spider-Man swinging to the bugle on a daily basis.

He had his new camera attached to a strap which was on his neck, and a file full of freshly printed batch of Spider-Man photos. He walked down the curb and finally reached the gate of the building. As he was about to enter the inside , his brain did the thing. He was starting to sensense something else that was going on out there. Someone was watching him. He felt this for weeks now but couldn't quite figure out what was happening. He would usually get this sensation when he was i danger. This was happening quite often , mostly between his photo sessions which he had to postpone because of that. Peter turned back just to see the usual traffic and pedestrians minding their own business.

"Wierd. Usually my sixth sense is always right. Anyway. I should really name it something ..."Peter was lost in his thoughts while he continued to head tp Jonah's office. He took the lift and stopped at the top floor amd continued to the office , still deep in thought.

Now walking towards the desk of Betty Brant , Peter was finalizing the name. Peter tingle, peter alert , and all the other names were running around in his mind but one stuck out to him the most.

Betty smiled with a slight blush on her face and adjusted her short brown hair as Peter approached the desk outside jjj's office.

"Hello Pete-"

"SPIDEY SENSE!" Peter blurted out interrupting Betty.

"Wh-what? " asked Betty surprised.

Peter came back to his senses after realising everyone was looking at him.

"Nothing , just a ... little idea , nevermind everyone..."

Betty grinned at Peter. He just flinched nervously hoping people would just go back minding their own business.

He looked back at her and said, "So is Jonah going to rip me off for my photos again?"

"I believe he won't have the pleasure to do so Peter. He's not available as of right now"

"Huh? Not available ? Well , where do i submit these photos then?"

"I'll take the photos , please . Your cheque will be sent to you afterwards."

"Okay then" Peter handed out the photos , amd then leaned against the desk. "Say, you wouldn't happen to know where Jonah went ?"

"As a matter of fact i do. But why do you ask Peter?"

"You know , just a favour?" he winked or atleast tried to look a little confident while doing it.

Betty grinned, and then went on to check the appointment record. "He went to visit a scientist. He actually visits him quite often for the past month. Dr. Farley Stillwell. Yes that's his name."

The name was familiar to Peter. Though he couldn't remember as of where did he first heard that name. And what would be Jameson doing with a scientist?

"Thank you Betty. Really appreciate it."

"Anytime Peter"she gave him a warm smile.

Peter headed towards the exit . While doing so he called MJ on his phone.

"This is Mary Jane Watson , please leave a detailed message amd I'll try to respond ASAP." the phone went to voicemail.

"Hey MJ , could you look up a particular, Dr Farley Stillwell for me? He's a scientist and I think i might be interested in his project . Call me back when you're available."

Peter was chilling out enjoying the afternoon sun , perched up on the gargoyles of the chrysler building, just checking out his social media. He just had a good 30k followers and was happy enough about it. And all of a sudden, BEEP BEEP.

The text from MJ had finally arrived. Peter tapped on it as fast as he could.

"Weren't you going to help Doctor Octavius with his work? Ok nvm, so i looked up Doctor Stillwell and I think you might be onto something here Pete"

The message was followed by an article about Dr Stillwell. Peter almost had a heart attack reading it.

"DNA splicing? Human trials? Man, what is Jonah upto? I need to get there as soon as possible" MJ had also linked the location of Dr Stillwell's lab. Lucky for him it was in Manhattan itself.

"East Harlem huh? Not so far away from midtown, I should get there quick though."

The building was almost too shady, and peter was getting the creeps just looking at it from across the street.The windows were all cracked and covered with newspaper. Someone was trying to hide their work.

"I should be able to get inside from the top I suppose."

He zipped up to the roof and and saw an entrance on the surface. The trap door was locked , so he decided he should use his webs instead. And after a few seconds of ripping open the door , Spidey jumped in.

Peter crawled through the cieling taking the view in. It was a dimly lit, huge warehouse stuffed with hige racks covered with sheets. At a distance , away from the racks he saw what he dreaded.

A man was in bounds on a huge metal bed and was unconscious. Besides him various monitors showed his stats, heart rate , blood pressure, and so on. To his right sat a man, probably in his fifties, in a lab coat, hastily typing something on his computer. His phone rang.

"Mister Jonah! Good news! The last test was successful! Now if you could just pay-" he was cut off. "But I've seen the resu-" cut off again. "But if you could just-" interrupted yet again. "FINE! You want Spider-Man dead, you'll get it!" Jonah talked for a while.

"He wants me dead?" Peter thought in shock.

"What do you mean not dead , just in the hands of the law?! You know what we're doing here is illegal right?"

Peter sighed softly in relief.

"Whatever , I just want my payment as quick as possible. Tonight will be Spider-Man's downfall."

Peter gulped. What exactly was Doctor Stillwell working on? There was a huge object on the table next to where the doctor sat , but it, as with most things there , was covered with a sheet. Nonetheless peter decided to get the hell out before the doctor noticed.

He was crawling over to the exit when he suddenly lost grip and nearly let out a groan. "Urghhh!"

"What was that?" the doctor sat up and looked where the sound had cpme from. But peter had already made an escape.

"Oh man this is bad. This is real bad. Who knows what he's creating. The last thing i want is another Electro." Peter thought as he swinged by the elevated train tracks in Harlem.

"I should really get home. If he really finds-"

THUMP! A huge metal object hit him in the head as was swinging down to the trains. He landed on the top of a train car which was still moving and moving at full speed. As if something was making it that way.

Peter grabbed his head. He winced in pain and squirmed around barely managing to stay from falling from the edges.

"Well well well. What have we here? Little spider squished...just like a bug" peter heard someone saying.

He got up , still barely hanging on the top, still clutching his head. Then he saw him. The man was taller than he was, but no... it was the green mech armour that made him look that tall. Shining green colour hit Peter's eyes like sunlight, even though it was well in the night.

"Okay, first of all spiders are not bugs , they're arachnids. And second of all that hurt!"

"Hmm I reckon there would be more of the hurt part here..." the man said through his armour mask.

As Peter began to plan his attack , the man revealed something that gave Peter the shock of his life. A huge mechanical, metal tail rose up behind the man. That enough was frightening enough to make somebody piss their pants, but what made it even more sinistee was the thick end of the tail which was pointed in a curved way. Just like a scorpion.

"So what do you call yourself ? Scorpion man? Tell me us your zodiac sign scorpio or something?" Peter stalled , hoping it would last long enough that his head would recover.

"I was thinking ... The SCORPION! " the man was stepping closer to Peter.

"I mean isn't that ripping off that famous video ga-" Peter wasn't able to finish his sentence as the man swinged his mechanical tail at him. The spider sense came in help as Peter quickly , backflipped barely missing the tail.

"Whoa that thing is fast!" Peter thought breathing heavily. It was the first time he ever had to dodge that fast. Even bullets were no match.

"You are going to die tonight, Spider-Man!"

his tail went for Peter's legs this time , but he jumped out of the way. But that was soon turned out to be a bad decision , as the tail was just a distraction, and scorpion lunged forward and tackled Peter on to the roof of the train.

He was pinned dow. from the weight of the huge tail , the man standing up now , let out a blood-curdling cackle. "HAHAHA! YOU'RE NOT A MATCH FOR ME SPIDER-MAN! WHEN YOU DIE, I'M GOING TO BE THE HERO! AND YOU WILL BE REMEMBERED AS JUST A NOBODY!"

The man raised his right hand. Somehow peter hadn't noticed it before but his hands were pincers. Yes huge scorpion pincers, just metallic and mechanical.

"Now you die."

**Thank you for reading! Any constructive feedback and criticism is welcome. Please drop a review if you'd like to share something and just tell me what did you think of the chapter.***


End file.
